


Celtic challenge of murder ballads, song 1, part 8

by AzureAngel2



Series: “Down in the willow garden”, a series of Orson Krennic vignettes [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary: The past two weeks have been annoying for the man who is behind the most secretive Death Star Project. The only person close to his heart has vanished without a trace, some silly woman just injured him with a laser blaster and hard rainfall might cause him a sore throat any time soon.Time frame: The story takes place in 13 BBY.Planet of choice: Lah'muDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	Celtic challenge of murder ballads, song 1, part 8

**Story 8: _“To yonder scaffold high”_**

Lyra had it coming. For years she had it coming. Now _she has gone west_. She lies in her husband's arms like a rag doll. No more silly actions from her. No objections whatsoever. So much silence on her behalf should make you happy, but it does not.

The silly bantha cow has been able to hurt your left shoulder with a graze shot before conveniently dying. It annoys you did not have the honour to mow her down. Instead of her heart you would have aimed for the face. Her ever curious nose would have been a perfect bull's eye.

With a face contorted from pain you gaze at the still smoking flesh wound and bark towards your six men, “They have a child! Find it!”

The Imperial soldiers swarm out like angry wasps leaving their hive. But you, their leader, calm yourself with the sounds of your own breath. Once upon a time you learned this special technique from your favourite person in the universe.

You keep staring at Galen, who rocks the corpse in his embrace back and forth like a distressed baby.

Feigned courtesy made you land your shuttle not directly on the roof of the farmhouse, but in the middle of nowhere. Okay, your motivation was more or less a subtle show-off of power, but you were willing to show mercy with an old friend and his family. It is kyber-crystal clear that no good deed ever goes unpunished.

Ina, who once helped your inadequate parents raise you, is the best example that kindness towards others is foolish and even a dangerous occupation.

Your face flushes at the very thought of her. The things you did to ensure her personal happiness boarder on high treason. If anybody ever found out what you did, especially the Emperor himself, you’ll end up like Lyra. Dead meat in the middle of nowhere.

You remain rooted to the spot, while your Death Troopers search for the Erso girl. Her name you cannot recall. But in the end it does not matter. You have no plans in dealing with the little brat directly. It is better to drop her off in front of the Anil farm house. That should motivate Ina to return home.

Since two weeks now she is missing. Gita and Chetan claim to have no idea where their errand foster daughter is and for the first time in your life, you believe them. Their worry is genuine.

Even the stupid redhead, who calls herself Mara Jade, is looking for Ina frantically. Boba Fett and Aurra Sing help the teenager, but so far unsuccessfully.

While your men search the farmland and Galen is busy in his new function as moaning widower, you briefly check your private messages. There are none.

No news from Ina and her whereabouts can also count as good news. She might be well and safe from her enemies.

Wind tears at your clothing, making your cape billow like a flag despite the constant drizzle from above.

Tarkin is a mean bastard, but so are Sate Pestage and this freak Gallius Rex, who operates from Jakku like a desert fox in his den. You fear imaging what each of them would do to Ina, if she had ended up as a prisoner at their mercy.

But things could be worse if Grand-Admiral Thrawn or even old Palpatine's Sith apprentice – Lord Vader – would have her.

You try to dispel the horror scenarios that make it impossible for you to find sleep at night. There is just tossing and turning for you in an empty bed.

Adjusting your green cap, you let your eyes wander over the volcano- and glacier-shaped landscape of Lah'mu. It is barren, but not without beauty. A haunting beauty.

You fight against the instinct to search some flowers for Ina or to find a pretty stone. It will not conjure her back, where ever she is right now.

Not for the first time in seven years you feel like contacting Lor San Tekka. Matese, your able henchman, found out that the historian currently lives on Ovanis. There he helps the locals to guard a sacred egg. The assumed death of his wife must have driven him mad. Otherwise he would have never degraded himself to a chicken, busy with maternal care.

Your eyes scan over Galen and the dead Lyra once more.

Madness and love are just inches away from one another. You always tried to avoid the latter. The first one can be used as a focussing lens, at the right time.

Without Ina, love would still be just a simple sound for you, made out of four letters. If she was here with you right now, she would probably insist on a decent funeral service. Perhaps she would even ask for a traditional _'wake'_. Those are still done in the farming communities of Chandrila, either at the home of the deceased or that of a close relative.

In the actual _'wake house'_ a room has to be prepared for the deceased. It does not matter if the parlour or the bedroom gets used as long as a window can be opened. The spirit of the deceased must be allowed to leave the house. After two hours the window has to be closed again. It is said that this will prevent the spirit from re-entering.

In the meantime the body gets washed and dressed in white. Or in other words: _'laid out'_.

At the head and foot of the coffin candles are placed. Those remain lit while the deceased is still present in the house.

All chronos and antique clocks have to be stopped at the time of death. The mirrors have to be covered or turned to face the wall as a mark of respect. In addition all the curtains are closed.

In shifts family members or members of the community watch over the departed.

In dismay you shake your head.

This is not what you want for Lyra. She had tried to murder you in cold blood and only quick action by one of your Death Troopers had stopped her from doing so.

There will be no _'keening'_ , no visitors and certainly no refreshments.

You should bury the bint in an unnamed grave here on Lah'mu, but Galen is a hero of the Empire. Because of him the corpse has to be brought to the Imperial Crematorium.

The irony of the entire situation does not escape you.

The infamous _'Ghost Prison'_ affair, which has turned Ina's life and her secret marriage upside down, had its origins in Headmaster Gentis visiting the crematorium. He did not like what he saw and committed a coup. Even though his assassination attempt against the Emperor failed, he had harmed a sweet, innocent woman without knowing it.

You bite into your left leather glove.

Once Galen is brought to the Eadu installation, you will commit more time to helping young Mara and the two bounty hunters find Ina.

 

**Translation from the Chandrilan rural dialect into Basic:**  
_gone west_ = _dead_  
_bint_ = _stupid woman_

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “Down in the willow garden”, the version of Loreena McKennitt  
> A bow to Ben Mendelsohn for starring in “Slow West” (2017)  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki


End file.
